Ame
by Takkano
Summary: Alguns dizem que a chuva traz alegria e felicidade, outros dizem que ela só aparece depois que algo muito sério aconteceu...é como se ela pudesse lavar os pecados...


No alto da torre Ten-nin-gru os irmãos Sparda travaram uma árdua batalha.

Vergil e Dante nunca foram muito de conversas, apenas se comunicavam com atos violentos.

— Me dê esse amuleto Dante – o mestiço de cabelos espetados e olhar gélido pedia enfurecido a outra metade do amuleto que seu irmão carregava.

— Não, eu nunca saio perdendo numa negociação, sabe como é né Verg?

— Não seja por isso irmãozinho – Vergil aproximou-se de Dante tocando seu rosto suavemente – eu lhe deixarei viver.

Dante caiu na gargalhada por alguns minutos, e, depois segurou a mão de Vergil.

— Não me faça rir, Verg – agora seu tom de voz passava uma certa languidez – eu quero outra coisa.

— Não tenho nada para te dar em troca – falou ignorando o olhar sedutor de Dante.

Dante puxou Vergil para si e começou a beijar e morder a sua orelha. Passou seus braços fortes ao redor do corpo do outro descendo-os por seus quadris. O apertou com força friccionando o corpo de seu irmão ao seu.

— Não tem mesmo Vergil? Tem certeza?

— Realmente me dará o amuleto em troca de "outra coisa" Dante?

— É claro Verg, se você for generoso.

— Você tem 30 minutos.

— Consegue me deixar louco em 30 minutos?

Vergil puxou Dante pelo casaco o beijando violentamente enquanto se livrava de seu próprio sobretudo azul. Abriu o colete e o despiu sem cortar o beijo com Dante.

Dante passou a mão pelo membro já desperto de Vergil por cima da calça.

— Isso é tão constrangedor, sendo tocado assim por outro homem e ainda mais pelo meu irmão mais novo.

— Chega de conversa fiada maninho – Dante protestou encaixando-se entre as pernas de Vergil que a esta altura já estava completamente nu. Dante acariciou seus quadris, eram tão bem contornados, tão perfeitos que o fato de Vergil ser homem nem pareceu constrangê-lo naquele momento. Tocou de leve a masculinidade exposta do outro. O corpo de Vergil se contraía a cada simples contato. Vergil soltava estranhos gemidos e, às vezes, sibilava palavras das quais Dante não conseguia decifrar. Colocou seu próprio membro para fora da calça e começou a roçá-lo na entrada de Vergil lubrificando-o com seu próprio fluido.

— Hum… Dan, você já desperdiçou 10 minutos – Vergil falou depois de finalmente conseguir formular uma frase descente em sua mente.

— Não se preocupe – Dante passou o indicador sobre os lábios úmidos do irmão – vou te mostrar que não foi tempo perdido – então Dante parou a carícia e penetrou-o de uma vez só, fazendo Vergil gritar de dor.

— Eu vou te dar os melhores 20 minutos da sua vida.

Vergil apenas sorriu de canto em resposta. Realmente Dante era um completo idiota, pensou o mais velho. Desde quando ganhar as duas coisas que mais desejava era negociar? Isso era apenas uma vitória completa. O amuleto era realmente indispensável para seus planos doentios, mas, ter Dante daquela forma parecia ainda mais tentador. Mesmo se Dante se recursasse a lhe entregar o amuleto e dissesse que iria apenas comê-lo, Vergil certamente teria se oferecido de bom grado. Mas Vergil sabia que o irmão era lascivo, narcisista, insaciável e pecador. Demônios são naturalmente pecadores. E nada seria mais tentador a um demônio do que lhe oferecer o próprio pecado.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes fizemos amor naquela noite. Sim, amor! Porque por mais absurdo que se possa parecer, eu acredito que havia amor entre nós naquele momento.

Uma chuva muito forte começou a cair sobre nós. "Era como se alguém quisesse limpar nossos corpos, lavar nossas almas de todo aquele pecado. Mas eu não queria que nada daquilo fosse levado por ninguém; nem mesmo pela chuva.

Peguei minhas roupas e corri para as ruínas de uma velha estátua em forma de anjo. Dante apenas me imitou. Sentou-se irritantemente perto de mim. Perto demais eu acho. Me envolveu em um abraço meio desengonçado, talvez pela falta de espaço. Passou os próximos trinta minutos afagando meus cabelos levemente úmidos de suor. Por mais constrangedor e irritante que fosse aquilo, resolvi que seria melhor ficar calmo e manter o silêncio.

Então sem que eu esperasse, Dante balançou o amuleto diante meus olhos, como se quisesse me hipnotizar.

— Você ainda o quer, não é? – Dante me perguntou meio cabisbaixo e me parecendo um tanto chateado. Apenas assenti em afirmação com a cabeça e o segurei em minhas mãos. Decidi me apressar em sair dali rapadamente antes que meu precioso irmãozinho mudasse de ideia.

Me levantei e comecei a me vestir sob os olhares tristonhos de Dante. "Oh, Deus não permita que ele chore, não na minha frente!" pedi como uma súplica em pensamento. Peguei minha espada e olhei em seus olhos… talvez estivesse chovendo por toda a parte… é só podia ser isso, afinal Dante não chorava. Nunca. Nem eu.

Em um movimento rápido me abaixei beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente, porém ele me segurou e aprofundou intensamente o beijo.

Quando nos separamos a primeira coisa que fiz foi correr. Corri. Mais do que tudo nesta vida agora eu apenas queria correr, sumir dali o mais rápido possível. Queria sair daquele lugar, daquela chuva tão pesada, daqueles braços tão familiares.

Quando finalmente pude parar de correr, eu ainda notei um céu nublado e escuro vindo em minha direção. Elevei minha mão ao céu na esperança de que ainda estivesse chovendo. "Não é justo!", pensei eu limpando o rosto na manga do casaco. Talvez não fosse a chuva afinal.

Talvez demônios também chorem.


End file.
